bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Indigo
Elena Indigo '(エレナインディゴ, Indigo Elena'') is a beautiful Arrancar woman and holds the title as the Tercera (3rd) Espada who has infiltrated the Soul Society by an unknown purpose. '''Appearance Elena's face has a round shape to it. Her skin has a rosy hue to it, her cheeks also turn pink easily whether through embarrassment or arousal. Its a habit she has. Most of the time when seen her eyes have a dull look to them, filled with loneliness and despair. However when conversing with others whom she likes a sparkle is said to form in her emeral green eyes. Her complection is flawless no blemishes or acne visible. Her skin has a rosey porcelain look to it. She likes to keep up her appearence meaning she wears makeup such as eyeshadow and mascara. Elena only uses a clear gloss on her charming lips. Her face has pretty features, nice strait white teeth, charming lips and a beautiful smile to her. Her manicured nails are painted a pale purple color. The hollow hole on her ear with the chain earing like hollow mask is hidden benieth her hair. Elena has light golden hair that almost sparkles, its shiny healthy and soft to the touch, within the strands of hair are hues of chocolate brown and soft pink, adding some spice to the overall color. Her hair has a slight wave to it like the oceans tide. It flows down a bit past her butt, her long hair is something she adores of herself the most. She never wears hats or tries to hide her hair. Elena's upperbody has soft smooth skin, she wears a sleevless top. Her shirt crops up to over her ampled bust and ends right overtop of her bellybutton. Flaring out to the sides slightly. A light pale violet gem serves as a button at her neck as the top is double zippered, and the zipper is only zipped that it covers her chest, the top is trimmed grey. Sometimes Elena wears her headphones on top of her head, however it looks more like a hair band instead of headphones. Her top is pulled tight against her chest since its big, so sometimes she has to unzip her shirt a bit (sometimes all the way) more so her chest doesnt feel so contrained. On her collar bone lays a scar that looks as if a wild animal raked its claws against her. When her top is unzipped all the way its secured with a tape like invention that keeps the top against her breasts so it doesn't fly open and reveal anything She has a nice round bottom to her, her legs are a bit shorter then she would like them to be since hey give her the height of 5'3. She sports a pair of sleek skin tight stockings that are a light black in color and come up to about her middle thighs, with a grey trim around them. Overtop of those stockings she wears a pair of grey boots that come up almost to her knee. These boots have thick round black laces that start from her ankle up to the top of the boot. Did I mention the boots have a heel to them? She wears a skirt that comes down to about her knees that nice and flowy. The skirt splits up the sides on both sides The skirt to is trimmed in grey. She wears a pair of matching black supershort shorts underneath though. Two belts wrap l around her hips as an added accessory and to keep the skirt in place since its quite loose and flowy, if she absolutely has to she will ripp it off so she’s only wearing the supershort shorts underneath since the skirt might get in the way from what she is trying to do such as fight. 'Personality' Elena Indigo is a very carefree person, though she doesn’t always show it. She prefers to be as mysterious as possible, always leaving an air of mystery when she steps into a room. Elena can be passive-aggressive about something and then totally nonchalant about others, some say she is a moody person, though most of the time you will almost always see some sort of smile on her beautiful face. When it comes to battle she prefers to wait for the opponent to strike first thought she is not against delivering the first strike. Her beliefs are firm and she can be as stubborn as a rock, unyielding even. She has a sly side, as mysterious as she may seem she always have a curiosity about her. Her curiosity can sometimes get her in trouble as she meddles where she has no business being. 'History ' Elena Indigo was born on the French countryside in a location she never learned the name of to a humble couple of self-sustaining farmers. The nearby village was so small that it was not on any map; the only significant feature of the land for miles was that it was surrounded almost entirely by mountains, untouched and forgotten by modern society. She was a sweet child. The tragedy that befell her and her family was the work of a cold-blooded demon. One day, as the three were traveling to the small village, a pack of wolves had been scouring the outskirts for food. The starved, wretched beasts were all too eager to chase down Elena's mother and father. The mother, in a last ditch effort to spare her baby from the maws of the wild, managed to hide the girl under a bush of brambles. The cover was rudimentary at best, and slightly dangerous for the child, but miraculously, it prevented the wolves from getting to her long enough for the local villagers armed with guns to arrive. The wolves were sent running in retreat, but not before Elena's parents met with a tragic demise. The young girl was taken in the by the village head; he was an old man who had long since lost his own family to the wilderness. Their picture frames decorated the mantle. Jacques Cousteau was his name, as he would later teach the girl when she grew old enough to remember it. Jacques raised her like he did his own departed son, with all the love in his heart. Elena grew up never being told what happened to her parents, but she figured it out all the same. She never blamed Jacques for not telling her the truth; she would rather have not known in the end. Time passed, and while she hoped their time together would not end, Jacques began to grow far too old for his body to hold up. The man passed away in the summer of her sixteenth year. Elena realized for the first time what it felt like to lose a loved one; not even when she learned the truth about her parents had she felt such sadness. But Jacques had been a loving father to her, and in honor of his last words, she promised him that she would be strong and take good care of herself. He had told her to survive. True to her words, Elena blossomed into a very strong hearted young woman. She took up residence in the old village head's house and was valued as the jewel of the town. She worked hard, always helping out where she saw fit and keeping the young children of the village entertained. She remembered the day the secret came out. Elena ventured into a quiet section of the village one day; the place had never drawn her attention before. It was a dead end, nothing special. But the girl noticed something off about the earth there. There was a rope embedded into the soil. She gave it a tug, and uncovered more of what was there. Some sort of trap door? She pulled with all her might, until the panel gave, opening to a dark stairway strung with electric lights. Descending into the passage, Elena could feel a chill go up her back. What was this place? As she approached an opening, she could feel something rise in her throat. The place smelled of blood, thick and heavy. There was an altar of some kind, that much was apparent. Surrounded by unlit candles, it was covered in dried blood. What in the hell had taken place here? Suddenly, realization dawned on her. The villagers, in all of their humbleness, had a reason for staying locked up between the mountains. They did not want to be found. Elena burst out of the passageway into the alley above. Night had fallen, and thankfully, nobody had noticed her adventure. The girl could simply not believe that anyone in the village was involved in such a practice. She remembered Jacques' words. Survive. Could this be what he was referring to? Elena raced off into the woods, not even looking back. She could not stay here any longer. Though she had never ventured outside the village, she was not about to become a casualty within its bounds. She never even saw pack of wolves coming. She felt like an idiot. Elena had come to on the outskirts of the village. She did not know how long she had been out for, but thankfully, she didn't feel any worse for wear. She had wandered back into the village, only to find the whole town in a commotion. Having followed the source of it, she came upon the open passageway, in which it turned out various villagers were investigating. The previous night's events came rushing back, and the girl suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing there in the open. That was until she overheard what they were talking about. "What is this place?" They questioned. "How the hell did we overlook something like this?" Soon after, Elena had pieced together that this was not the cultist village she thought it was. Rather, it was the home of a centuries old village that had long since abandoned its pagan practices. She had gone and died for nothing. That much was evident when she finally noticed the chain dangling from her bosom. That and she had found asking around had yielded no results; not a one of them could see or hear her. Not long into the day, they began to mourn her passing. They must have found the wolves. Elena wandered the village for the next few months. She was not an earth-bound spirit, but the thought never occurred to her to go anywhere else. Day by day, she began picking up habits that fell into her natural way of like from then on. Her invisibility in a lively town washed away her sense of modesty; she began to wear less and less of the cloths she had perished in. Eventually, only her undergarments remained. She began to refer to herself as "Elena," introducing herself jokingly to the people who could make no contact with her. One day she had even wandered back into her old home, no longer occupied by anyone to preserve their memory, and used a pair of scissors to cut her hair short. Before long, she noticed that, to some extent, the village children could sense her presence. It was a far cry from being able to directly see her, but somehow, they recognized her deep down. She was like the wind to them; Elena would dance and play with them, only making fleeting contact, enough to let them know that in some form or another, she was still there. The kids felt secure under the ethereal embrace of their departed playmate. It was perhaps the combination of all of these factors, that lead to her significantly tame Hollowfication. All pluses underwent the process of encroachment. There were no exceptions for as long as they remained in the world of the living. Shinigami would rarely visit their humble little valley, so it was highly likely that one would become a Hollow there. The same fate befell Elena one day. Her Chain of Fate had eroded to the last few links, and though the final encroachment was as painful as it should have been, the girl stood her ground. Her body dispersed, reforming in the sky above, donning the appearance of a large, elegant bird. Having no longer felt it was the place to remain in the world of the living, she descended into Hueco Mundo. Within her formed a dark empty hole inside of her. A hunger, a lust. Within this hunger she wondered the world of Hueco Mundo in lonliness and fear. With the beast within her taking hold of her she stooped to their level, she began to devour innocent souls, dieing inside as this lust overcame her gentle self, she would even brgin to devour hollows, the very thing she had become. this hunger seemed almost neverending. when she would feast upon a soul she would feel satisfaction but only for a short period of time. Her cries would echo throughout the area she was in. and oddly enough other hollows began closing in on her sometimes like an unknown force would pull them together and towards her. It only lead to a mass feeding frenzy with this odd attraction and this mass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian. Throughout this new time she was seized on even having a part of her body devored, which allowed her to evolve even further, growing more nad more powerful with each passing night. Now a 'footsoildier' amung others she grew overtime, the form was horrid to her, the large beast was completely distastful and with the determination to rid of this form she evolved yet again, to the Adjuchas, the second stage of the menos evolutiuon. Larger then a human but way smaller then a gillian Elena retained a more human like appearence, her cury body covered in bone scales from head to toe. the hunger was fading away ever so slowly, she was turning mroe and more human like, and if she had the mask gone she could return to her beloved form. With more years of devouring her own kind without a single bite being layed on her, she forcibly removed the mask from her while in a fight, granting her that beloved form she evolved once more however, the next stage of power...Vasto Lorde. When her mask was ripped from her she lost her wings she gained in her previous form. Leaving large wounds on her back, these wounds slowly healed up over time, now remaining as highly sensitive marks on her back. Thye are light pink in color and a hostile hit to them will cause her immence pain, however a non-hostile touch may feel pleasurable to her body. You may call these marks her 'weak spot' She was engulfed in more loneliness then before, she had only dug the hole of despair deeper and deeper. She attained a hollow hole and a mask fragment but their size and placement made it seem as if she never had a hole or mask. She was a beautiful arrancar that was full of emptiness. But she would think to herself on how this is what she wanted. She never heard from Victoria again. Alone, cold and naked she wondered the sands in her human like appearence. Her hair was long and beautiful, colored like the sun's rays. Her eyes were a emerald green. She was so frightened, so alone and so exposed. She just managed to scavenge a few peices of torn fabric to cover herself. the thing thats scared her was how many hollows were trying to devour her, and take her captave. those horrible tainted souls tried to bring their sins upon her with evil intentions. Elena herself was not evil. She felt regret for the souls that were devoured in the process of her becoming what she was today, an arrancar. She was running around in fear of being taken. Elena has stayed in the sands of the desert; she was too scared to even approach the building of las Noches. It wasn't long until she was approached by another arrancar. She never knew his name. She never knew what he wanted with her. All that she knew was that she was scared and she could sence that he was strong and that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one easily. He had a dark aura to him, his appearance was scruffy. He was well muscled and seemed like the kind of guy women would fling themselves at her. Cringing in fear with her eyes widened Elena was offered some kind of a fraccion position. Wanting nothing to do with this man she shook her head, and it only angered him. it seemed as if this arrancar had a temper problem. He exploded out in rage, it was as if he was never turned down something and she was the first to do it. Claiming that it was a demand and not a offer her tried to forcible bring her with him, over to Las Noches. With tears in her eyes something inside of Elena was triggered, a ghostly voice was beginning to appear in the depths of her mind, a voice that sounded like static. Becoming darker and more demonic sounding Elena finally recognized the voice in her head. Victoria!! He wasn't dead in a sence. His powers may have died but his spirit was still there. She was still cursed with him. Victoria was always the kind to pursuade her into doing what he willed, or to save his and her skin. It was the first time her resurreccion was released. Going out with full power Elena did something that would seem unbelievable. She fought the arrancar, their battle creeping closer and closer to las noches, in the end; Elena killed the arrancar before her without any knowledge or realization of who her was. She was only listening to Victoria, she was only protecting herself. With her massive reaitsu and new found ability she killed the arrancar with such ease. Standing over his dead body, with not even a trace of blood present on her body, sweating and terrified of the act she had done she sensed the present of another coming closer. She was frightened that more would come for her. With her Ressureccion sealed she turned her gaze to another man. He had dark hair, well muscled body, wearing black clothes and a calm look on his face. To her surprise she was informed that the arrancar she had killed La Tercera. One of the most powerful arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo. Covering herself with her arms and clutching her legs shut Elena shut her eyes tightly, waiting to be executed by this man that was known as El Monarca. However instead of being executed she was named the new La Tercera. Elena was shocked; El Monarca seemed so cool and calm. Without taking her eyes off the man he can closer, only to give her his coat to cover up with. One thing began to lead to another. El Monarca took advantage of the woman, raping her before leaving. Elena soon found her way to Las Noches, coming as the new Tercera. 'Powers And Abilities' 'Immense Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is immensely high. As one of the top four Espada, she is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. Máster swordmanship Specialist: Elena knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as above average Captain shinigami. Elena is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. She preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Resurrecion while fighting an opponent .'' '''Sonido Master': Elena is able to break the sound barrier with her speed and can travel at a top speed of Mach 2. Elena's sonic booms can be as harmless as a sonic effect or as devastating as a blast of energy that can knock foes off their feet'.' Enhanced Hierro: Elena has proven herself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. She doesn't have a sealed blade to fight with so her heightened defenses make up for it. The relative dampening effect of this layer of Hierro reduces the power of an unsealed zanpakuto strike by half and is not diminished no matter how many attacks it takes. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Elena has a violet Bala. Cero: Elena has been shown shooting Cero from her hands or fingers with excessively destructive power. Her Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero, Elena fires hers with a violet and crimson colored beams that swirl around and intertwine with each other as they shoot out. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. She is shown able to fire it from either hand. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, she is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For it's banned its use inside the fortress, In order to fire it, it seems Elena must first cut her own hand on her Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Elena's Gran Rey Cero is colored violet and crimson, like her normal cero, except there are far more beams of color, which like her normal cero, intertwine and spiral around when fired. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Elena has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great defense power and speed, Elena's greatest strength lies in her defense and regenerative power. Elena believes it’s one of her greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. She can quickly regenerate any part of her body except for her brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that she had sufficient spiritual energy. This high speed regeneration is given to her once her Resurreccion is released 'Zanpakuto' La Fénix: Unreleased, la fenix is a plain sword, with a perfectly straight blade and no crossguard. The sheath and hilt are of lacquered black, with golden patterns inlaid upon the surface. Resurrección: When la fénix is released, there is an instant change in the atmopshere. Depending on the level of the opponent and how powerful his reiastsu is compared to Elena's, the freezing process would be the same if a human being were to stay in the artic for a very long time. They would first feel themselves getting warmer (hypothermia) before there body begins to feel slower, trying to save energy. It also effects the atmosphere of the current area, regardless of what type of terrain it is (desert, forest, tropical, etc), it effects it to a point where it will begin to snow if the current conditions are right. However, a fire kido type would be able to survive a bit longer than what most shinigami would be able to withstand. Such attacks go as stated. The blade become in a broadsword. Elena appearance changes a bit. His arm and parts of his legs (travelling up from his feet to his knees) is covered in the same blue flames that covered the blade part of his zanpaktou. The c lame itself does not flare up violently like the flames of the Ryuuga Jakka. Instead the flame is very condense, flaring up around his when Elena wishes to release a sudden surge of blue flames at an opponent. Again, the flame is so condensed that it appears his arms and legs is glowing a very florescent blue. On his back, large wings created from the same flames that surround his arms. The entirity of his eye has disappears and is replaced with a ever-glowing blue light. When a person looks deep into the eyes, one can see that it is a dim flame that is constantly ignited. His hair even changes from a dark-blue to a very florescent blue. When observed by a very skilled eye or mircroscope, one can see that the hair strands itself are also in flames as well. Flama Congelante: Elena will swing his zanpaktou releasing a condensed blue flame. It can both push back target(s) because of its extreme force and also freeze parts of the body (i.e sweat or if the person is covered with water, this attack is quite fatal). The freezing wind can only go a certain path, in which case, if it is a straight path then Elena can adjust it to move where the opponent moves. The color of the attack is a dark blue. Ola de flama: Elena will swing his zanpaktou towards the ground. The moment the blade touches the ground is where it releases a medium size tidal wave of condensed blue flames going towards the target. The intitial height of the attack is about twenty meters high and fifteen meters wide. It freezes all things it is path but it also has alot of force into the attack. So much so that if the opponent were to side step, completely avoiding the initial attack, the black lash of the wave would also do an intitial hit, forcing the opponent backwards. The color of is a light blue Congelamiento Espiritual (Spiritual Freezing): A freezing that is odd in its entirity. Spirutal freezing does intitially what it is titled. The freezing of spirtual things includes one of the more favored abilities is the ability to freeze an incoming spirtual attack (something along the lines of Hiroto's Getsuga Tenshou or a Cero). Some attacks Elena can freeze due to is vast amount of power (i.e a personalized cero by a high leveled espada or a personalized spirtual attack by a high leveled captain). It is one of Elena's favorite attacks for it is more like the tranquil effect instead just freezing the spirtual energy for him to do further research on the type of reiatsu such opponent has. Another thing that is more of a supplementary type of ability is the make the opponent zapaktou feel extremely cold. The connection between the zanpaktou and the opponents user would make it hard for the the intitial target to react with there zanpaktou. Although it does not cut off the ties of a opponent, it does make it extremely difficult to perform variety of attacks. However, this is only limited to a range. Fifteen meters is the range in where the spirtual freezing is at its peak . Anything farther away the effects are lessen. Fénix Azul (Blue Phoniex): Forming out of his hand, a bird that represents immortality comes into existance. The phoenix, by default, is created into a very large bird being 20 feet high with a wing span that is 1.5 times its height. However, the phoneix can split u into either two birds that are ten feet tall or many tiny birds. (creation takes one post to assimilate) The large bird it its entirity can go high into the atmosphere. Depending on what Elena telepathically commands it, it can either release down upon its blue energy spheres of flame down at its opponent (if such, the phoneix will have two post before dispersing and Elena will have to created another one. The cooldown time is two post) or it can spread its wings out and create blue flame clouds. The The clouds will spread across in all directions. A mile raidus exact. The bird will then disperse immediately therefore and it'll be five post before Elena can create another phoneix Tumba Artica (Artic Tomb ): Elena will proceed into creating a square prison that looks very simular to the Bakudo spell number 90 but instead of a black box with the hint of purple, it is a dark blue box with a black tint. The dome itself can be used by either the blue flames that he has created or frozen water molecules created from the atmosphere. In any case, both the opponent and Elena will be stuck in this dome. The dome itself has created a vaccum of the sort, making it very difficult to breathe. They will have a limited time to fight before either one of them falls over through an unconscious state or death, Elena is either defeated or the time limit of the dome has been reached. The dome will be in tact for about four post after Elena has created. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace herself, Enhanced Hierro: Her Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where stronger abilities must be activated to damage her. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Though already possessing a great quantity of spiritual power once released her violet and crimson outlined spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a heavy affect on others as well 'Trivia ' Elena's theme song is lithium,'' ''by ''Evanesance '' Elena's aspect of death is: Lonliness